Henry Radcliffe
settler of |religion = |birth= century |death = |occupation = , , |parents = Edward and Nell Radcliffe |spouse = Lucy Radcliffe (first wife ?), Bess Radcliffe (second wife) |children = Unnamed |family = Richard (brother); William Radcliff (descendant); Red Rodney Radcliffe (descendant) |affiliations = Crew of The Rose |type of appearance = Direct }}Henry Radcliffe was the elder son of Edward Radcliffe, the Founder of Atlantis. Unlike his brother Richard, Henry was initially very dubious about settling the new land. But once Henry agreed, he threw himself into exploration and settling the continent as devotedly as his father and his brother. Henry's own explorations of the island did much to further his and his father's legacies, as well as the growth of Atlantis as an important part of the global community. Henry sailed with his father aboard the ''St. George'' as a fisherman. Unlike his brother, Henry was a natural fisherman. He wasn't as clever as his brother either. Both agreed that Edward Radcliffe had made a terrible mistake in promising one third of their catch to François Kersauzon in exchange for the location of a previously unknown land. Once they arrived, both sons changed their assessment. Still, Henry required some convincing that he should help settle Atlantis. In the end, he was caught up in his father's spell and joined the group that eventually settled New Hastings. After helping set up the town of New Hastings, Henry became a sailor and fisherman like his father. He also made routine runs back to England aboard his ship, the ''Rose'' (so named so as to demonstrate neutrality in the War of the Roses). In 1467 he sailed the Rose south where he found that Basques had established a town called Gernika. Shortly after this, Radcliffe sailed the Rose around Atlantis to its west coast, where he and his crew discovered a spectacular bay which they christened Avalon Bay. Radcliffe immediately saw the potential of settling there. After this discovery the Rose encountered a Basque ship returning from yet another previously unknown land, farther west. They reported that the flora and fauna there were more like that of Europe's. It was also inhabited; Radcliffe and his men were among the first Englishmen to see Native Terranovans. In 1470 everything changed for New Hastings with the arrival of the Earl of Warwick. Once a staunch supporter of the House of York, Warwick angered King Edward IV, who exiled Warwick to Atlantis. Warwick began imposing a harsh rule upon New Hastings. Henry was determined to overthrow Warwick at the first opportunity. He followed his father's lead, patiently waiting for Warwick to push New Hastings too far. He also convinced his brother Richard to stay and fight when the time came. The time came soon enough. Warwick imposed taxes upon New Hastings. When his men came to collect from Edward, Richard attempted to ambush them. He succeeded in killing one hoping to lead the others away. Instead, they murdered Edward. Henry and Richard took their families into hiding. For a time, Henry blamed Richard's inept ambush for their father's death. After some days, the Radcliffe brothers had a plan of action in place. Richard gathered as many farmers from Bredestown who would follow him against Warwick. Henry and his first mate Bartholomew Smith went out to the Rose, and sailed north of New Hastings, just off shore, but within canon range of the respective forces. Henry and his crew blasted Warwick's men in the flanks. Rather than shooting upon the retreating men, Henry let them flee. Many people in New Hastings had sided with Warwick, and Henry knew that they would need to come back into the community. After getting off several shots, Henry and his men made their way to shore. Warwick himself was pinned by a dead horse. Richard Radcliffe shot Warwick in the face with an arrow. Peace was restored to New Hastings, as both Richard and Henry brought together the community to heal. Henry, the natural leader, gave a speech in New Hasting's church, and pleaded for the community to move forward, and avoid more feuds. His words helped reunite New Hastings. For his part, Henry turned his attention to settling Avalon Bay. Henry Radcliffe was married twice. He first wife Lucy's fate is unknown. With his second wife, Bess, he begat two separate lines that proved critical to Atlantean history. A bit of a rogue himself, it should come as no surprise that one line of Henry's descendants turned pirate, climaxing with Red Rodney Radcliffe. The second line dropped the letter 'e' from the family name. This line included William Radcliff who would eventually subdue Red Rodney in the middle 17th century, and Victor Radcliff, a military leader who helped secure French Atlantis for Britain in the 18th century and later led Atlantis to independence. Category:Radcliffes